


Dance With Me

by acomplicatedprofession



Series: Javier Peña Oneshots [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, y'all are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acomplicatedprofession/pseuds/acomplicatedprofession
Summary: "Dance with me," you announced with your hands outstretched, standing in the kitchen in a dramatic pose. Javier raised an eyebrow and chuckled, not glancing up from his paperwork.  Feet resting against the wooden coffee table, he turned another page. You pouted slightly and set your hands on your hips, walking towards him."There's no music," Javier protested when you grabbed the file from his hands  You tossed it carelessly onto the couch cushions and attempted to force him up by his arms, pressing your chest to his.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: Javier Peña Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626754
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Dance With Me

"Dance with me," you announced with your hands outstretched, standing in the kitchen in a dramatic pose. Javier raised an eyebrow and chuckled, not glancing up from his paperwork. Feet resting against the wooden coffee table, he turned another page. You pouted slightly and set your hands on your hips, walking towards him.

"There's no music," Javier protested when you grabbed the file from his hands. You tossed it carelessly onto the couch cushions and attempted to force him up by his arms, pressing your chest to his. He smelled like coffee and you could feel his heart beat into the tops of your breasts.

You cursed as you gripped at his biceps, his form proving too heavy to move. _Why did he have to be so damn broad?_

When Javier stood up, it wasn't because of anything you attempted. Resting his hands against the swell of your waist, he pressed his lips against the shell of your ear, breath hot and whiskey-tinged. You indulged him for a moment before pulling away, determined not to be distracted.

"Please?" you pleaded, sliding your hands up onto his back.

“I don’t dance, _mi amor,_ ” he sighed as you looked up at him, hopeful.

Gripping lightly at his dress-shirt, you let your lashes flutter, cheering internally when the steady rhythm of his chest faltered with a hitch in his breath. Javier was easy to convince if you got the timing right. And were wearing a low-cut blouse.

Grinning, you pecked a gentle kiss against his cheek and took his hands in yours, leading him into the living room. Rolling gently onto the balls of your feet, you leaned your head to rest on Javier’s shoulder and focused down at his legs.

“Go forward, like this,” you stepped back, guiding his feet in a slow waltz. He nosed his face into your hair, letting you lead him as he rocked back and forth into the soft shag carpet.

“And then you move here,” you leaned into him more, swaying slightly, too concentrated on the steps to notice Javier’s eyes softening as he looked down at you.

“And then,” you said as you lifted Javier's arm above your head, twirling slowly, “you spin.”

His hands were warm when they met your waist again, touch melting into the thin silk of your shirt and leaving goosebumps trailing across your stomach. Smiling, you let your forehead fall against his.

“Not so bad, right?” you teased, reaching to card your fingers through his hair. He hummed low in his chest, eyelids fluttering shut at your touch.

“Not terrible,” he answered. Gripping your waist tighter, Javier captured your mouth in his and walked you backward, stopping when your knees knocked the edge of the couch and you fell back onto the cushions. Resting his forearms on the sides of your head, he pressed his lips against the column of your throat, open-mouthed and slow. You laughed softly, hands still wound in his dark curls.

“Maybe we should dance more often,” you chuckled again, lifting your jaw at his touch.

Javier spoke against your skin, trailing kisses across your collarbones.

“Maybe we should,” he mused, not looking up from the bare skin of your chest.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short but i needed to get it out of my system before i started studying. the education system sucks ass but at least i can always write javier peña fanfiction to procrastinate!! enjoy


End file.
